Sonic Shipping Tales
by PrettyPurr
Summary: In the winter season of Mobius, there's food, presents, singing and...romance? A collection of Christmas themed one-shots. Sonamy, Shadouge and Silvaze.
1. Chapter 1

**A Special Sonamy Christmas**

"There!" squealed Amy as she added an ornament to her Christmas tree. "Sonic, could you add the ornaments to the other side?"

The blue hedgehog sat up from on the box and stretched a bit. "Yeah, sure Ames." he replied, using the nickname for her. He immediately grabbed some colorful ornaments and placed them on the tree; while Sonic somewhat enjoyed the holidays, he didn't seem to have the best of times at the moment.

"By the way, are you going to Rouge's Christmas party tomorrow?" Amy asked, hoping to start a conversation.

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "I don't know, I'm probably gonna be busy, ya know."

"Really? Even Shadow's going to be there." She replied while organizing the lights. Sonic only gave a small chuckle as he thought about Shadow being in any kind of party.

Believe it or not, this was actually a date with Amy. Due to missing a previous date, the blue hedgehog promised to make it up to his number one fan by helping her decorate the tree on Christmas Eve.

Sonic would never say it, but he really wish he wasn't here right now, he'd rather be out fighting robots or flying with Tails on the plane. On the bright side, the date truly wasn't that bad; he was just helping a friend in need...that's all it was pretty much, right?

Amy inspected the placement of the ornaments and gasped. "Sonic, there's too many ornaments on that side!"

"Well you didn't say how many you wanted." Sonic replied. "You know, I may be the fastest thing alive, but I'm no mind reader."

Amy gave a playful eye roll before spreading the ornaments out, with Sonic's help. To Amy, Christmas was her favorite time of the year and always hoped for a magical one each year. The pink hedgehog wore a green, festive sweater over her red dress. She also wore black leggings underneath along with her normal boots and a green headband instead of her usual red one. Even Sonic can admit that she looked adorable, like a fashionable doll with pink quills and great big eyes.

The only thing the blue hedgehog wore was his sneakers and a red and green striped scarf that was given to him by Amy last Christmas. Seeing him in that gift made Amy squeal in delight secretly; the fact that he thought about her made her heart race.

Sonic himself had always thought the pink hedgehog was cute, ever since Little Planet. However he knew she was also….obsessive per say; the pink hedgehog claimed to be His girlfriend and soon to be wife.

However she seemed a bit more...relaxed, maybe it was because it's Christmas, but seeing her like this sparked some attraction towards her. She was all...calm and normal, but also fun to be around.

"There!" Amy cheered proudly as the tree was up to her standards. Glistening lights, decorative ornaments...all that was missing was a star.

"Think we did a damn good job, if I do say so myself." Sonic commented. "Good enough for some….hot chocolate?"

Amy giggled before admiring her beautiful tree, however a certain hedgehog took her mind off that…

"I can't believe I'm alone with Sonic….at my own house…" She thought, her heart was racing with anticipation and her eyes glistened with her. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red, this wasn't any guy...this was Sonic himself…

The pink hedgehog's thoughts suddenly snapped when she figured out something about the tree. "Oh wait!"

"What's up?"

"I forgot the star!" She reminded. "Did you see it when you came in?"

"Uhh..I thought I saw it underneath the table." Sonic recalled. Amy nodded and walked over there before Sonic could say another pink hedgehog slowly and carefully went under the table and found a large, golden star for the tree's top. Although what really caught her attention was the wrapped box next to it. A box wrapped in blue paper with a yellow bow.

"What's this?" Amy asked, taking both the star and present.

Sonic looked over and immediately blushed seeing that present. He nonchalantly started to whistle while twiddling his thumbs nervously. Amy cocked her head to the side, curiously looking at the blue hero.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Uh...well yeah um, here lemme hold the box for you while you put the star up." he suggested.

"But it says to Amy Rose." said the pink hedgehog. "Sonic….do you know how this got here?"

Sonic blushed deeper. "Well…it's...from me…" he replied. "I meant for you to open it tomorrow, but I see you found it..."

Amy blushed, giving a small smile. "Aw Sonic..if it's from you, I'm dying to see what's inside." she replied. "Here...why don't you open the gift I got you? That way we can both open one gift tonight."

"You got me a gift?" Sonic asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Aw Amy...you shouldn't have."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, grabbing a green box with a red bow. "Here, open yours!"

Sonic only nodded, wondering what kind of gift Amy would get him. He was thinking something cute maybe, although then again it was Amy...she probably did her research on what the hero liked.

He carefully opened it, revealing something that made his eyes widen. "Amy…" he whispered. Inside the box was a red and white guitar which went well for Sonic's interest in rock music. "I've always wanted….how did you know…?"

Amy bashfully looked away. "Well...I remember before I chased you that one time...you were looking at that guitar." she replied. "I really hope you like it, Sonic."

"It must've costed her a fortune…" Sonic thought.

Sonic was never the affectionate type, but now he wanted take the pink hedgehog and pull her into a squeezing hug. Now the hedgehog could play music anytime he wanted to. He gave her a kind, shy smile. "Thank you, Amy...damn…"

"Hm? What's wrong? Don't you like the gift?" asked Amy in concern.

Sonic nodded. "No no, it's great. I really lik-no, i love it." he replied. "It's just….my gift to you is a piece of crap compared to yours…"

Amy giggled. "Oh Sonic, it doesn't matter." she reassured. "As long as it's from you, then that's good enough for me…"

The blue hedgehog nodded, feeling slightly better about all this. What really mattered to him was her expression after seeing his gift to her. He watched her carefully unwrapping the box, anticipating her reaction to it. Sure it wasn't anything like the gift he received, but he hoped he would get a happy response from her.

Amy opened the box, which revealed a shiny, wooden picture frame; inside the picture had both Sonic getting hugged on by Amy while sporting a nervous smile as he cautiously had one arm around her back.

Amy gasped softly, remembering Sonic's previous birthday….the day that picture was taken. Her eyes started to tear up while she wiped her eyes.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Sonic asked, worried as he saw her crying. He did his best to comfort as he got close to her, but little did he know that she was crying in joy…

Amy's eyes glistened with joy. "Oh Sonic...it's beautiful…" She whispered. "Where did you find this…?"

Sonic blushed as he smiled. "Oh well...I found it in Tails's camera and with his help...I made the frame." He replied nervously. "Thought you might like it for your tree. It has a hook so you could hang it on there."

Amy looked at the back and saw the small hook. "Oh wow...it's a ornament!" She cheered. "This would go great on my tree!"

The pink hedgehog immediately placed it at a spot where guests could easily spot it it when they see the tree. It was high up, but not higher than where the star would go up to.

"Perfect…" She whispered. "Just like that picture…"

"Well I kinda have another gift for you…" Sonic started. "Although...I'm not exactly sure you'll like it."

"Sonic, like I said… If it's from you, of course I'd like it!" Amy reminded.

"Then...here it goes…"

"Hm?"

Suddenly the blue hedgehog did the very thing he'd never thought he'd do; the heroic hedgehog grabbed the female hedgehog before closing his eyes and passionately kissing her. Amy's eyes widened with shock, Sonic was kissing her...actually kissing her...it was like her Christmas wish came true..

Of course, the pink hedgehog slowly returned the kiss, much to Sonic's...delight? Her arms snakes around his neck as his wrapped around her tiny waist. The hedgehogs remained there before slowly pulling away, looking into each other's eyes as they blushed a scarlet red.

"Sonic...you kissed me…" Amy whispered, touching her lips. "My first kiss...on Christmas Eve.."

Sonic shyly had his arms around his back. "W-well..you're under the mistletoe.."

Amy blushed as she looked to see that Sonic was right; she actually planned for Sonic to be under yet instead it was her. "Oh! I guess I fell for my own trap!"

Both Sonic and Amy chuckled in unison, before looking into each other's eyes. Sonic scratched his quills nervously, while trying to make eye contact with the hedgehog girl.

"So Ames...I may have one more gift for you." Sonic presented.

"And I'm sure I'll love this one, but it's gonna be hard beating that kiss." Amy replied playfully.

"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Rouge's party?" Sonic asked nervously.

Amy blushed deeply. "You want me...to come with you? Like...as a date?" She asked. Sonic nodded in reply, hoping the best of outcomes.

Amy only laughed, in which Sonic hoped this wasn't rejection. "Sonic, I've been waiting for you to ask me on a date since forever!" She pointed out. "Of course I'll go with you..but didn't you say you'd be busy?"

"Oh, I can squeeze it into my schedule." The blue hedgehog reassured with a wink.

Amy smirked playfully. "Oh I believe you, Sonic...but…"

"But what?"

"I...I just wanna kiss you again!" She exclaimed.

Sonic smiled, slowly leaning in close to the pink hedgehog as he waited to catch her cherry flavored lips…

"Merry Christmas, Amy.."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sonic…" She whispered before slightly puckering her lips, making them look even more kissable to Sonic. The blue hedgehog pressed his lips against hers, beginning to once again enjoy the sweet sensation of a kiss.

"Sonic, there you are!"

Suddenly Tails bursted into the room, interrupting the kiss. Both Amy and Sonic separated in embarrassment, much to the blue hedgehog's disappointment. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! Eggman's been invading the city!" The fox warned.

A sweat drop slid on Sonic's forehead. "O-oh...uh...well…!"

"I thought you had it all taken care of." Amy smirked.

Sonic chuckled, clearly embarrassed. "W-Well you know, a hero never rests!" He replied before looking at his best friend. "Let's go, Tails!" He called before running out of Amy's house in a split second.

"Merry Christmas, Amy!" Said Tails, before flying after the blue hedgehog. "Sonic, wait for me!"

The pink hedgehog pouted. "Why must he always be on the run?!" She asked herself.

However she then looked at the tree...only to see that the golden star was put on top. Her pout disappeared as she eyes glistened with surprise. She figured Sonic must've put on the star on his way out.

"He really does care!" Amy squealed. "This is already the best Christmas ever…"

The pink heroine then ran to her room and immediately dialed a number on her phone.

"Hello? Cream? You'll never guess what happened to me today…"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A Shadouge Holiday**

Meanwhile in Station Square, a certain white bat was humming a carol as she organized her living room to be a perfect party setting for tomorrow. Rouge the Bat, enjoyed the holidays due to getting presents and the holiday booze. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come as she was planning the biggest holiday party that would top last year's.

Meanwhile Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's rival and Rouge's roommate, just stood at the corner with his usual scowl and with his arms crossed. He could care less about Christmas and honestly wanted it to be over, but since Rouge allowed him to stay with her he had the obligation to help her however he can. Although he had respect for the bat and even had a tiny thing for her he'd never admit, he was plain annoyed by her throwing this party and inviting people over.

The ebony hedgehog made sure to keep an eye on the bat for...personal reasons…

"What are you staring at?" Rouge asked out of the blue after finishing hanging up the decorations.

"This is most clothing I've seen you wear." Shadow bluntly commented.

Rouge blushed slightly, looking at hedgehog questionably. Shadow did tell the truth on that one; the bat wore a red v-neck sweater with dark jeans. While the sweater showed slight cleavage, it wasn't anything skimpy like her normal attire.

"Hmph, just wait until tomorrow when I wear my new Santa dress." Rouge teased, playfully smirking.

Shadow rolled his eyes slightly, hiding any traces of blush as he fantasized about Rouge in a sexy Santa get-up. This made Rouge feel pride; it was true...she had a very banging figure. If a stiff like Shadow noticed, then it proved that all men must be the same, right?

"Anyways, why don't you come help me with the cake." Rouge suggested.

"I'll do no such thing!" Snarled Shadow.

"You know you could learn something if you lose the 'tude!" Rouge suggested. "Besides….it's your favorite...red velvet with cream cheese frosting."

The ebony hedgehog grumbled silently, following the Ivory bat into the kitchen. Rouge put on her apron and grabbed the ingredients for a beautiful cake.

Shadow stood by and watched carefully as Rouge prepare the wet and dry ingredients, then the bat started to mix the ingredients into a large bowl.

"Hmmm.." Rouge turned to Shadow, giving him a playful wink.

"What?" Asked the bashful hedgehog.

"Why don't you help me stir this?" Rouge suggested.

"What?!"

"Come on, it's easy. Are you too much of a chicken?" Rouge challenged.

"Nope. It's just a waste of my time." Said Shadow.

"Come on! Just get behind me. I'm sure you can do that."

"..."

Shadow followed what the bat instructed, mentally questioning what Rouge had planned. That bat was always up to something and Shadow hated surprises.

"Now hold the spoon from behind." Rouge instructed.

"...fine." Said Shadow, not bothering to question her. The ebony hedgehog held the spoon from behind Rouge which made him get closer. The pair both carefully stirred the mixture with Rouge's lead. Shadow started to blush, realizing that he was slightly against Rouge's backside. Her voluptuous...toned butt…

"Why does she smell like perfume…it's...it's..." He wondered, although he wasn't complaining. It smelled like an expensive stay at Paris.

Rouge herself was blushing; she actually felt warmth when Shadow was behind her...which oddly shocked her. The guy seemed cold yet deep down...he was actually warm. She oddly was enjoying this..even Shadow felt some sort of comfort in this.

"So...I'm sure there's more to it." Shadow interrupted, slightly backing away from her.

"R-right.." Rouge replied. "Well we pour the mixture into the pan and place it in the oven. I already set the oven so it should be warm enough."

Rouge poured the cake batter into the pan, however Shadow immediately takes the pan and places it into the oven for her. The bat smiled lightly at the gesture figuring he didn't want her to burn herself.

"Well then, I see we have another baker in the house." Rouge commented, playfully crossing her arms.

"Hmph"

"Hmm? I really mean it." Rouge added.

"Why did you need my help anyway?" Shadow asked.

"Well why did you help me?" Rouge asked back.

Both knew they would never get an answer from one another; however they had the right idea of the answer…

After the cake was done, Rouge took it out of the oven to allow it to cool. Shadow observed her carefully and cautiously; as much as he didn't wanna be here...he found himself not leaving that kitchen.

"I already have the frosting." Said Rouge, grabbing the frosting. "All we have to do is apply it on the cake."

Shadow nodded. "Piece of cake."

Rouge rolled her eyes playfully and apply applying globs of frosting before smoothing the cake out evenly. Shadow then followed her example, both covering the delicious red cake all over with white frosting.

As Shadow continued, Rouge slyly slid some frosting over Shadow's cheek. The ebony hedgehog glared before taking a glob of frosting, shoving it into the bat's face.

"Ugh! My beautiful face!" Rouge complained, trying to wipe the frosting off her face.

Shadow smirked. "Don't strike the bull if you can't deal with the horns." He warned.

Rouge then smirked determinedly, grabbing a piece of cake before shoving it into Shadow's mouth. She let out a surprisingly cute giggle which caught Shadow off guard, his cheeks blushed lightly before deciding to get even.

He immediately shoved a piece of cake onto Rouge's face. The two ended up having an all out, flirty food fight until they were covered in cake and frosting.

"Guess we got carried away there…" Shadow commented, seeing that there was no cake left.

"You're tellin me." Said Rouge, cleaning up the mess with Shadow. As they cleaned, Shadow noticed a glob of frosting on Rouge's cheek.

"Rouge…"

"Hm..?"

"You have a bit of frosting on your cheek…"

Rouge blushed lightly. "Well lemme get a na-"

Shadow whispered huskily as he held her hands. "Allow me..", before slowly leaning in to lick the frosting off her cheek.

Rouge's senses tingled at the sensation of his warm tongue, even though he only licked her cheek...the bat imagined how far Shadow would truly go if he had absolutely no restraint. It nearly scared her yet excited her at the same time.

"I-Is there any more frosting that I have on me…?" Rouge asked.

Shadow nodded. "Here…" He whispered before leaning in. Rouge knew exactly where this was going...as she slowly closed her eyes, slightly puckering her lips…

"Hey you two!" Said a young, male's voice.

The pair both jumped, clearly startled as they separated from their kiss.

"What the-?!" Shadow roared. "You again…"

"Hey, Shadow! Rouge! I just have a quick question for you. Amy wanted to know what kind of cake you'd be bringing." Sonic asked. Shadow grumbled, that blue hedgehog allowing himself in like that of all times...

"R-Red velvet." Said Rouge, nervously adjusting her hair and acting as if nothing happened.

"Why didn't she just call?" Shadow asked, annoyed by the blue hedgehog interrupting them. "And since when you start hanging out with that girl?"

"She did, but nobody answered so I'd figure I'd run here for her." Sonic replied. "As for the second part...a lot happened today…"

"...and I definitely see a lot happened here too." Sonic added, seeing frosting everywhere and the two nervous pair.

"...You have no idea…" Both Shadow and Rouge said in unison.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Silvaze New Year**

Blaze the Cat was no party person as she definitely felt out of place at Rouge's Christmas party. The chatter, the music...the cat was indeed ready to go home right about now.

Why there were friends at the party, the real reason she went was because Silver was attending. Not that he forced her, oh definitely not, but the cat was happy that he'd think about inviting her. How could she not say yes? The cat had feelings for the hedgehog for a long time but felt too shy and unsure to go through with such a confession. What if he didn't feel the same...or what if it ruined their friendship? Although Blaze knew she wouldn't be too happy if another girl showed interest in the silver colored hedgehog.

She saw Silver talking with Shadow, wondering what could the conversation be about, she didn't wanna seem like a stalker, but…

"Something on your mind, Hun?" Asked Rouge, handing the cat a decorative drink.

Blaze shook her head. "It's nothing" she lied. "Just some things I need to think over."

Rouge glanced over at Silver and smirked. "Mhmm...named Silver, right?"

"Of course not!" Blaze blurted out, as her cheeks reddened. Rouge giggled, wrapping her arm around the lavender cat.

"Look at you...you blush when I say his name." The bat teased. "How cute! You have a little crush on your best friend."

"N-No I don't! I don't have a crush on anyone...and e-even if I did...it wouldn't matter." Blaze admitted sadly. "Besides, Im very busy."

"Then get busy together." Rouge replied winking, getting a groan from the cat. Blaze decided to drink whatever Rouge gave her in one gulp. However...she was unaware of a secret ingredient.

"Mmm...this is actually pretty good." Blaze commented. "What is that?"

"Peppermint Mocha Shots."

"What?!"

Rouge patted her back. "It's a little recipe I came up with. Do you like it?"

"Arg, I really don't usually drink…" Blaze replied.

Rouge shrugged. "So? It's Christmas. It's a time to let loose and enjoy yourself!" She explained. "Besides, how often do you get to throw parties?"

Blaze sighed and wondered; maybe she needed to clear her head for the night...at least for Christmas. That crush on Silver was eating her up alive. She wanted to do something immediately.

"Rouge...could I have some more? If you don't mind?" Blaze asked.

"I knew you'd come around! Follow me." Rouge said before leading her friend to her bar. Rouge fixed up a drink before serving it to Blaze, in which she immediately gulped.

"Mmm...more please!" Blaze begged.

Rouge served her a few times before Blaze became very tipsy. Blaze started to feel light headed yet relaxed….she also felt a bit…"in the mood".

Rouge wondered if she maybe served her too much. However her thoughts were interrupted when the cat started talking.

"Look, Rouge! Doesn't Silver look like a hot piece of ass?" Blaze asked letting out a hiccup.

"Uh...sure, hon." Rouge replied, surprised that Blaze would say such a forward thing.

"I-Imma Imma...imma go talk to him!" Blaze announced, struggling slightly as she walked over to the gray hedgehog, who held some Christmas punch in a glass.

"H-Hi Silver…" Blaze purred.

Silver turned around, smiling slightly as he saw his best friend. "Hey Blaze, you liking the party?"

Meanwhile Shadow let out a drunken laughter, which suprised Silver. He never heard the ebony hedgehog laugh….not even once.

"Well speak of the devil! I'm gonna go nap in the corner...maybe piss on that blue faker…" Shadow announced before walking away.

"Gee, he's already drunk…" Silver thought before looking back at his friend. "So what's up?"

Blaze let out a flirty, drunk giggle. "You're what's up, silly! Did I ever tell you that you're sooooo handsome?!"

Silver pointed to himself. "Uh..me?"

"Yeah, you." Blaze admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hehe...well you're pretty good looking yourself too, Blaze." He admitted truthfully, although Silver started to feel uncomfortable...this wasn't like Blaze at all. Sure he liked her body pressed up to him and the scent of perfume, but still…

"Um..Blaze, are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Not until I get that kiss!" Blaze replied, quickly forcing herself on Silver's lips. The hedgehog tried to push her back but he didn't want to hurt her nor cause a scene; however Blaze overpowered him as she stole the kiss.

Silver's eyes widened...the sensation of the kiss felt nice...her lips were what he imagined and more...soft, velvety and rich. He nearly closed his eyes...wrapping his arms around her waist...kissing her back…?

"No wait, I can't do this!" Silver exclaimed in his head. He managed to push her off slightly, not hurting her. As much as he wanted to kiss her..hold her...he didn't want to take advantage of anyone, especially not Blaze. She was practically throwing herself...but under the influence of alcohol.

"W-whyyyyyy" Blaze whined, hiccuping. "I love you! I-I've always haved!"

Silver immediately blushed. "Blaze…"

"I-I, hiccup, think you're handsome...you're so kind, and brave..a-and I would hate it if some girl took you away! Y-You're my first love...you're my one and only! S-Silver...I need you, baby...I-I need you so bad.." She begged.

Silver paused, his heart was beating hard at her words. She never opened up like this in her entire life. However...he knew he needed to get her home. It was clear that she was flat out drunk. He scooped her up before flying out the window.

"Weeeeeeee! Where are we going?" Blaze asked.

"I need to get her home…" Silver said to everyone. "Thanks for the party, guys." He added before leaving, holding a drunk, flirtatious Blaze in his arms.

The next morning, Blaze opened her eyes. She slowly realized as she woke up that she was not at Rouge's place and it was morning. She felt slightly frightened at first, but then recognized that she was in Silver's bedroom.

"Wait...why am I in Silver's room..?" Blaze asked herself. "Thank goodness I'm in my clothes but...what happened last night.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Blaze, are you awake?" Silver asked.

"Uh..yeah. Come in." She replied.

Silver then came in holding a cup of hot tea and a smile on his face. "Morning, sleepyhead." He greeted.

"Silver...how did I get here?" Blaze asked. "Why am I in your bedroom?!"

The hedgehog sighed and served her the tea. "Well...you um...maybe over drank at Rouge's party. I took you to my place so you could stay for the night. Don't worry, I slept on the couch." He informed.

"I-I was drunk?" Blaze asked. "Oh no…I must've been a mess…"

"You were still beautiful though." Said Silver.

"Where the hell did that come from…?" Silver thought to himself. "God, I'm so stupid!"

Blaze blushed, curling up shyly trying to avoid eye contact. "T-Thank you.."

"Oh uh..just telling the truth." Replied Silver.

Blaze sipped her tea carefully. "Mm...this tea is delicious.." She complemented. "Silver, thank you for everything...but may I ask something?"

"Sure, anything." Silver replied.

Blaze blushed slightly. "W-well…what happened last night? Did I do anything...crazy?"

Silver blushed, remembering the Christmas party and exactly what happened. "Well...you kinda started calling me handsome...saying I was kind, brave...you even kissed me too.." He explained. "And went on about you needing me…"

Blaze covered her eyes. "I can't believe it…I made a fool of myself…"

"No, no, Blaze. You're not a fool...it's pretty common to get drunk." Silver said. "Not saying it's a good idea, but you're not alone."

"I guess but still...saying all those things…kissing you…" She blushed.

"Blaze.." Silver whispered, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm just glad you're okay..I'm just glad I got you home."

"Silver…"

Silver pulled away, giving a smile. "Honestly...I didn't want anything to hurt you." He replied. "Even though...it was kinda nice to...get that attention."

"What do you mean?"

Silver blushed. "Well...when you called me handsome and...said that you loved me.." He replied.

"Silver…" Blaze whispered. "I have to tell you something…"

The hedgehog immediately grabbed her hands. "Wait, there's something I have to tell you first….Blaze...I love you…"

"W-What?"

Silver lowered his eyelids as he pulled her closer. "I've loved you for a very long time now, Blaze. I can't hide my feelings any longer!"

The cat's eyes widened. "O-Oh my.."

"You're strong, you're smart, you're so kind...you're honestly the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on." Silver continued. "I know you have your insecurities but...there's honestly nothing you should change about yourself! And...I'm being real honest with you...now...what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Blaze felt herself...crying. Tears slowly poured down her cheeks before she smiled warmly. Silver loved her...he actually loved her…

"Silver..I love you too…" She whispered. "I feel the exact same way…"

"That's all I needed to hear…" Silver whispered before pulling her into a passionate kiss. The two wrapped each other in their warm embrace as they started to slowly kiss sensually on the bed without a care in the world. Silver could feel his love purr softly as he stroked her back calmly.

The two slowly broke the kiss, looking into each other's eyes. Silver whispered. "That was…."

"Nice…" Blaze finished.

"Yeah…" He said with a smile. "Now...how about I take you on a real date?"

"It's not going to be another party, right?" Blaze teased, licking his cheek.

Silver chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Of course not, my pussy cat."

"I love you, Silver.."

"I love you too, Blaze…"

The End

A/N: So we got mistletoe, sexual tension, and a drunk confession. Lend me your reviews and happy holidays!


End file.
